DZBB TV-7 Old Schedule (1961)
Schedule Full Schedule Daily Starting Next Sunday October 29th 8 a.m.-till 12 midnight.(Just Think: 16 hours of TV programs every Sunday) :Monday-Friday :11:30 am – The Morning Boys (Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart) (lifestyle show) :12 nn – Gumby :12:30 pm – Tagalog Movies :2:30 pm – Ang Pangarap Kong Jackpot :3:30 pm – The Rafael Yabut Show (Rafael Yabut) (talk show) :4:30 pm – Noddy :5 pm – Tagalog News (Bong Lapira) (newscast) :5:30 pm – Lassie :6 pm – Popeye :6:30 pm - :Monday: Restless Gun :Tuesday: Colt 45 :Wednesday: Broken Arrow :Thursday: Gale Storm :Friday: Supercar :7 pm - :Monday: Baby Huey :Tuesday: Whiplash :Wednesday: Harrigan and Son :Thursday: COronado 9 :Friday: Rifleman :7:30 pm - :Monday: Combat :Tuesday: Gunslinger :Wednesday: Bronco :Thursday: 7:30 pm – Rebel :8 pm – Guestward, Ho! :Friday: Cimarron City :8:30 pm - :Monday: Alaskans :Tuesday: The Untouchables :Wednesday: Wrestling :Thursday: The Islanders :Friday: 77 Sunset Strip :9:30 pm – The News with Uncle Bob (Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart) (newscast) :10 pm - :Monday: Gabi ng Lagim (horror series) :Tuesday: Bourbon Street Beat :Wednesday: Overland Trail :Thursday: Maverick :Friday: Father Bob and His Telephone (Fr. Bob Garon) (counseling show) :11 pm to 12:30 am – The Bob Stewart Show (Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart) (variety show) :Saturday :7:30 am – Cooking Atbp (Armida Siguion Reyna) (cooking show) :8 am – Cartoons :8:30 am – Uncle Bob’s Lucky 7 Club (Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart, Spanky and Pancho) (children show) :10 am – Tugboat Annie :10:30 am – Scarlet Pimpernel :11 am – Buccaneers :11:30 am – Ramar of the Jungle :12 nn – Gumby :12:30 pm – Baby Huey :1 pm – Popeye :1:30 pm – Cannonball :2 pm – Halls of Ivy :2:30 pm – The Rafael Yabut Show (Rafael Yabut) (talk show) :4:30 pm – Rury :5 pm – Lassie :5:30 pm – Bulletin News (Teddy Benigno) (newscast) :6 pm – Popeye :6:30 pm – Texan :7 pm – Mr. Lucky :7:30 pm – Gunsmoke :8 pm – Sugarfoot :9 pm – Tagalog Movies :10:30 pm to 12:30 am – American Movies :Sunday :8 am – Cartoons :8:30 am – Cooking Atbp Tagalog Edition (Amalia Fuentes and Romero Vasquez) (lifestyle show) :9 am – The Dating Game (game show) :9:30 am – The Men Today (Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart, and Eddie Garcia) (lifestyle show) :10 am – Eskwelahang Munti (Tino Lapus) (comedy show) :11 am – William Tell :11:30 am – White Hunter :12 nn – Sir Lancelot :12:30 pm – Sword of Freedom :1 pm – Invisible Man :1:30 pm – Interpol Calling :2 pm – Halkeye :2:30 pm – Count of Monte Cristo :3 pm – Charlie Chan :3:30 pm – O.S.S. :4 pm – Four Just Men :4:30 pm – Best of the Post :5 pm – New York Confidential :5:30 pm – Bulletin News (Teddy Benigno) (newscast) :6 pm – Detectives Diary :6:30 pm – Sensation :7 pm – Surfside 6 :8 pm – Dancetime with Chito (Chito Feliciano, Archie Lacson and Eddie Mercado) (dancing variety show) :9 pm – Air Power :9:30 pm – Desilu Playhouse :10:30 pm – Women Wrestling :11 pm to 12 mn – Men Wrestling :See the GREATEST SHOWS on DZBB-TV Channel 7 In 1960, a third station was in operation, DZBB-TV Channel 7 of the Republic Broadcasting System. It was owned by Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart, a long-time American resident in the Philippines who also started with radio in 1950. RBS started with 25 employees, a surplus transmitter, and two old cameras. During this time, the most popular horror drama series on Philippine television was Gabi ng Lagim, the lifestyle show The Men Today, the talk show The Rafael Yabut Show, the first-ever dancing variety show Dancetime with Chito, the musical variety show on late-night The Bob Stewart Show, comedy show Eskwelahang Munti, the children show Uncle Bob's Lucky 7 Club, the first-ever counseling program Father Bob and His Telephone and the network's flagship news programs are Tagalog News, The News with Uncle Bob and Bulletin News. cooking show Kusina Atbp. and Taste Buddies The canned foreign TV shows Combat, 77 Sunset Strip, The Untouchables and the cartoon Popeye, Gumby and Baby Huey. Uncle Bob, pioneered the coop spots and live advertising promotions on television had 2 television cameras and a surplus transmitter. Made the network endear to its viewers when they acquired the rights to foreign TV shows abroad like Mission Impossible, Combat and more. During the '60s, DZBB TV-7 was home to popular foreign shows. DZBB-TV recognize the potential in canned foreign programs for the growing middle-class market. RBS 7 rated consistently at the bottom and it was in the brink of bankcruptcy and claims for the number 1 spot in ratings against ABS-3, CBN-9, ABC-5, IBC-13, MBC-11, Clark Armed Forces 8 and PBS-10. __NOEDITSECTION__